


Blooming Bud

by HunnieDae



Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: Baekhyun lends a hand in making Jongdae’s wildest dreams come true.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Series: Please don’t catch no feelings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545931
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120
Collections: Down to Business





	Blooming Bud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaolianhua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/gifts).



> I hope you all enjoy this quick fic! It’s for Xiaolianhua who won it in a quick little challenge on my twit. 
> 
> Hopefully I hit your fisting/praising/consensual/Baek’s POV request :* 
> 
> Enjoy x x x

They’ve been training Jongdae’s body for months, training him to take as much as he can. 

It’s always been Jongdae’s desire. He’s moaned about taking Baekhyun’s fist since the first time Baekhyun fingered him. 

There’s no denying that Jongdae has a kink for Baekhyun’s hands. Yeah, they’re big, sure, but Jongdae’s love for them goes beyond that. 

Now, as Baekhyun looks at Jongdae’s gape, hears his little whimpers of desire, he can’t help but want it too, need it too. He’s going to fist Jongdae. It’s been a long time coming. 

“Hyung, wanna be full,  _ please _,” Jongdae whines, drawing his legs further up to his chest, pushes his ass out. Soon, Jongdae’s hole will blossom like a pretty red rose as his walls pulsate from being forced open so wide. 

Baekhyun can't wait anymore.

There can never be too much lube for a situation like this. Baekhyun slicks up his whole hand, past his wrist. “Baby, are you ready?” 

“I’ve been ready for  _ weeks, _ hyung. You just kept saying we needed to train my hole more. Fist me, now!” 

A chuckle slips out of Baekhyun’s lips. He’s far too enamoured with Jongdae to find that petulant, or the pout he’s making right now annoying. It’s sweet and he wants to give his love what he needs. 

They’ve stretched him with Baekhyun’s hand already, it’s just that one final thing that Baekhyun has to do. 

“Just gonna—” Baekhyun cuts himself off as he slowly fucks his hand into Jongdae’s hole one last time for reassurance. It’s so hot, Jongdae’s walls accept him in easily. Jongdae’s rim practically sucks Baekhyun’s hand in like it wants Baekhyun’s hand to come back home. 

Jongdae’s back arches, he lets out the most melodic moans. Baekhyun loves how much Jongdae  _ loves _ his hole being filled. 

“More hyung, more!” 

Baekhyun takes his hand out, balls it into a fist and presses it flush against Jongdae’s gaping entrance. “Breathe for me, baby.” 

Jongdae gasps as Baekhyun presses in harder, pushing past that tiny bit of resistance that’s still there. 

It’s mesmerising, seeing his own fist disappear into Jongdae’s body. All the way in until Jongdae’s rim relaxes slightly, squeezing around Baekhyun’s wrist. “Fuck, Dae. Oh my god, are you okay?”

Jongdae’s tongue is lolled out, he’s drooling all over himself with his eyes rolled back in pure bliss. “I—I’m so full, hyung. Your fist feels so good.”

The need in Jongdae’s voice, how he’s moaning in pleasure urges Baekhyun to pull out and fuck back in again quicker than before. 

Baekhyun runs his free hand along Jongdae’s inner thigh, presses down to remind Jongdae to keep his legs pulled up to his chest. 

“Gonna fuck you now. You’re taking it so well, baby, you’ll take anything for me, won’t you?” Baekhyun aims to sound sultry but can’t help the way his voice cracks as he fists Jongdae again and again and again. 

“Always hyung!” Jongdae moans breathily, “want you, all of you.” 

Baekhyun’s practically punching into Jongdae’s prostate, knowing he’s hitting Jongdae’s sweet spot with the sounds Jongdae is making, with all the begging and pleading he can’t help but do. 

“Such a good boy for me, Dae. So good, doing so well,” Baekhyun groans, pulling his fist out and twisting it as he forces his way back into Jongdae’s walls. 

Jongdae keens, babbling incoherently at the  _ too much  _ feeling. 

“Play with your nipples, baby. Let’s make you cum.” 

Instantly Jongdae obeys. Baekhyun uses his free hand to stroke over Jongdae’s limp cock, working it to hardness. 

“You feel so soft, so warm, is this all mine? Is this all for me?” Baekhyun asks, sweetness dripping from his tongue. He’s getting into it now and he punctuates his words with a twist of his fist, a tug on Jongdae’s little cock.

“Yours, hyung!” Jongdae sobs, trying to writhe and bounce down onto Baekhyun’s fist. 

Baekhyun pulls out to admire Jongdae’s gape, the way he can see inside Jongdae’s body, his walls fluttering and showing off their redness. 

“So pretty, such a gorgeous hole. You look amazing on my fist, sweet boy.” Baekhyun goes in even harder, in awe at how much Jongdae’s body can take. 

Everything he does seems to be like a live wire of pleasure for Jongdae and it’s so fucking hot. 

Baekhyun jerks Jongdae’s now hard dick in time with his fisting, making sure Jongdae is completely blissed out.

Jongdae’s small fingers are pinching at his tits harshly, tugging on them and making them raw. 

“Can I cum hyung? please let me cum—please, please,” Jongdae begs absentmindedly. 

The walls around Baekhyun’s fist pulsate frantically, trying to close each time they’re forced open harder, faster. It feels incredible and Baekhyun thinks he could cum in his pants if he watches Jongdae climax like this. 

“Cum for me baby, you’ve done so well.” 

As though Baekhyun’s words are Jongdae’s gospel, Jongdae loses it. His body shudders into a brutal orgasm, cock spurting cum everywhere as his hole milks Baekhyun’s fist. 

Baekhyun’s not done, wants to reward Jongdae for being so good. He slowly grinds his fist into Jongdae as he leans down, takes Jongdae’s softening cock into his mouth. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae yelps, tries to move away but can’t. It’s like Jongdae can’t stop cumming because more spills onto Baekhyun’s tongue with every harsh suck. “Ah—fuck—hyung, feels so good! Too sensitive hyung!” 

That doesn’t stop Baekhyun hollowing out his cheeks, sucking on Jongdae’s limp cock one last time. 

Baekhyun pulls out his fist, runs his long fingers around Jongdae’s ruined rim. 

“Do I look pretty, hyung?” Jongdae asks, pulling his legs back again and pushing out his hole. 

“So pretty, Dae,” Baekhyun pushes two fingers back into Jongdae’s gaping hole just to hear him whimper, “so sexy. Like the prettiest rose, all red and blooming just for me.” 

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jongdae whines, embarrassed. He tries to close his legs but Baekhyun won’t let him.

“Let me appreciate this view for a little longer, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my love Lolistar92 for helping me as always. She gave me a little imagine that I want to share with you all—
> 
> If this were in the same world as “Bound to Gag” Baekhyun would jerk off and cum all over Jongdae’s gaping hole, would fuck the cum in and out with his fingers ...
> 
> I’ll leave you with that thought ;) 
> 
> Until next time! X x x


End file.
